


It's all in your head

by viree



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shane being Shane, internal dialogue mostly, non-vanilla farmer girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viree/pseuds/viree
Summary: Jackie didn't really like socializing, (That's why she got into farming in the first place.) but what happens when she happens to meet the other anti-social hick in town? Let the awkward glancing and sorry attempts at being wingmen, begin.





	

Farm life is incredibly difficult.

But even more difficult, I realized, was making sense of not having a routine.

Sure, farming and its many demands carved out a pattern in my schedule, but each day held some sort of excitement that was unknown to a city girl like me. After watering the crops and feeding the chickens, I would pick wild flowers in the mountains or (try sad attempts at) fishing. 

 

It was definitely a nice change from being a secretary back "home". I can't believe that I was so used to being bossed around by people who didn't know any better for a living. 

But now my sweet 'ole grandad (Yoba bless his heart) had given me the opportunity to change my life, and myself. With each new passing day, I swore to take matters into my own hands.

And in one particular day, I decided it would be to befriend Shane the town drunk.

\---

It was a chilly Friday evening, near the end of spring in a virtually isolated town called Stardew Valley. I had barely made it to the local saloon, arriving moments before the noisier inhabitants of the town filled it with mindless babble on potential romances and gossip. 

So I basically opened the doors of the town's only bar at the peak of the evening, finding absolutely no recluse in any corner of the bar... well... save for that spot.

I catch a dingy bright blue hoodie at the corner of my eye. 

Ah, Shane.

I always semi-avoided that guy, even if I sit near his little corner. He always looked like he was in a state of nonexistence, just idly drinking beer and sullenly staring into the nothing in particular.

And that's what I like about him. His moody, no-bullshit indifference gives me the chance to have some peace and quiet in a hen house such as the saloon without appearing totally bereft of acquaintances. 

But that one particular evening, I think he had one too many cold ones. I can summarize the overall tone of his voice with one word; something he loves to say every time he so much as sees me.

"Buh."

I slowly turned my head, catching him staring at my back. Were my overalls on backwards? Nah, couldn't be.

I turn back to my cheap ass beer that tasted like piss, (Springtime on your first year of farming meant cheap everything. Beer is a luxury.) and tried to mind my own business.

Yet he made that sound again, forcibly dragging me away from my alcohol-induced day dream about buying that iridium sprinkler the farm so desperately needed.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with?" I ask him, sounding too much like Pierre on a bad day. 

After what seemed like hours of silence, he takes a gulp of his beer and sizes me up with a hazy eyes.

"Why do you always sit so close to me?"

I blink. Who does this guy think he is?

"Excuse me?"

My ears start to heat up.

"You sit so close to me. There's plenty of room over there if you ask me"

His gray eyes glance at the right side of the bar, at Alex and Haley laughing as they sip their pale ales and martinis. 

...What?

"Are you suggesting that I.." 

I gasp for effect. 

"...socialize?"

I dramatically cover my pale blue eyes with an arm, feeling blooms of warmth in my chest as the alcohol sinks deeper and deeper through my system. I realize that holy shit, I didn't used to be so lightweight back in the big city. 

The dramatics caught him off guard but the guy didn't seem deterred. Man, this guy must hate me, huh?

"Yeah, socialize. Preferably 10 feet away from me, thanks." He concluded, giving me a mock smile complete with a 5-o clock shadow. (Which I totally did not find attractive, tbh.) 

"I'm just minding my own business here, okay?" I say holding my callus covered hands up in surrender. I'm way too buzzed to take him seriously yet i'm surprisingly aware of how sharp the daggers of his stares are. 

Seeing me visibly tense, the blue-haired barista leaned over towards me in a quick whisper.

"Don't mind Shane, Jackie." Emily gently prods as she wiped a beer mug clean. 

"...He doesn't mean it." She added for effect. 

I wonder if they're fucking?

Ah. Why can't the men be as cute and nice as the girls in this stupid town?

"Yeah. I figured." I say before watching her smile and leave me for another paying customer. Probably Marnie, the old wine-guzzling vixen.

I down the remainder of my beer in one go, as I suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze. I wait a couple minutes before I grab my trucker hat and-

"Heh. Fast drinker. Woman after my own heart."

Funny he should mention hearts, as mine doubled in pace as he looked at me with a dangerous, but delirious smile.

I swallow air and attempt to look back. He's still at it.

"Just don't drink to much-"

He continued, walking closer.

"You still have a bright future ahead of you."

Is he actually patronizing me?

"I'll have you know I'm five away from thirty. So I can drink as much as I damn well please." I say, ignoring the smell of alcohol oozing from the man in front of me.

"T-thats not too far off.." He says, realizing the implication of that statement and visibly cringing in regret.

"Anyway, stop sitting so close to me, farmer. I mean it."

I chuckle and realize something important at that moment.

Shane's a total dork. It took me like, 10 minutes of light conversation with the man to figure that out.

\---

It's been two seasons since then.

Ever since that day, I subconsciously look for a ratty blue hoodie during my Friday nights at the bar. I still didn't know what to say or have a particular desire to make friends, so I settled with sitting across him (farther away, by his request) and occasionally sneaking a glance or two.

"So when are you gonna talk to him?" Emily teased, smiling that disgustingly pure grin of hers which I have a love-hate relationship with.

"I prefer not actually getting to know people. Why do you think I got into farming in the first place?"

Half a lie.

But seriously, watching him like that was just fine with me. The town was small, so I really would rather not be the cause of any gossip, at least for the time being. I'm perfectly fine being the quiet farmer who keeps to herself, for a while at least.

Emily rolls her eyes and slides me a beer. She always knew how to end a conversation the right way.

I look at the fizz on top, and glance back at Shane.

I caught him looking.

His gaze was fixed on me and for a moment, I found myself unable to read him. 

Was he irritated? No, his (thicc) eyebrows were relaxed. Is he looking behind me? I turn back. It couldn't be since it was only Marnie and the Mayor being gross again.

Then what was it?

He heads over in a moderate pace, closer to where I sat.

I internally panic and grip my beer. Does he want to kick me or kiss me? (I can probably handle either one though.)

As I turn around to look at him, for reasons I cannot comprehend, he walked past me easily, completely ignoring me and my outward shock.

"..Hey, are you two going out?"

Marnie and the mayor, seemingly caught red handed, turn towards the younger man like a couple of deer in headlights. The large woman puts down her wine and narrows her usually caring eyes at him. 

"We're just having a good time, Shane. Would you like to join us?"

"N-nah." He immediately replies, scrambling back to his corner. As he walked past me, I manage to quietly spit out "I wonder if the wine is why the mayor wears purple..?"

His ears perk and he looks at me with a renewed sort of intensity. I falter, red-faced, empty beer mug in my hand, and look away.

Why the hell did I say that?!

...

"You've seen the shorts?

I try ignoring him for a few more minutes. Maybe he'll go away.

He takes my silence as an invitation to sit on the bar stool next to me.

"Oi, i'm asking you a question."

With no where else to go and a tall one ordered up, I was forced to actually socialize with the man.

"I've spotted them, yeah."

"You've gotta give me more than that."

I roll my eyes, but welcome the conversation. As long as it wasn't about either of us, it should be good.

"She was busy one time and I had to run up her room to grab what I needed for the coop. Lo and behold, the purple shorts the mayor were asking me to look for... right under her bed."

He shakes, entire body slumped over so I couldn't place what he felt; until he started laughing. It was such an unusual, but surprisingly hearty sound, and I can't believe it made my heart leap.

The entire saloon, too buzzed to realize Shane the drunk was actually laughing, kept going as they were. Marnie seemed to catch a glimpse though.

"Good stuff. Thought I was crazy to be honest." He takes a gulp.

My beer arrived from the angelic mitts of Emily, my mind already faltering from the first. 

"She's a grown-ass woman though." I honestly say, dubious about his opinion.

"Suppose so. Won't stop me from worrying about her." He says, seemingly at me. But I know I was just imagining things. 

"The mayor's okay. She doesn't have many options."

I look around and explore my own, and was suddenly brimming with curiosity.

"And yours..?" I bravely ask, choosing to stay transfixed to the drink in front of me.

"Want me to run them down for you?"

"Why not?"

He takes a breath and starts.

"Abigail? She's cute but still sort of in that rebellious stage." He lights up a cigarette.

"Haley, on the other hand, will never grow out of that teeny bopper thing, even if she is pretty hot." 

Wow, how much did this guy drink? 

"Leah... A complex one. Keeps to herself mostly."

"She's an artist."

"Oh that's what she is."

He drinks again, unfazed with the interruption, and continues. 

"Maru, probably too smart to be happy with someone like me. Penny's a gem, but I can't stand her mother... and Emily?"

We glance at the girl in question, busy with filling up a couple of beer mugs.

"Gus would probably wring my neck."

I chuckle, trying my best to ignore that he skipped me altogether.

"Same here."

"What, I thought Stardew was teaming with potential studs?" 

"Sam the musician? Too high school mixed with Back to the Future vibes."

He smirks. "You don't like that?"

"Please." I continue.

"Sebastian? Too post 2006 emo for my taste. Harvey? I considered it, but he's way too busy being in love with his nurse. (She, unfortunately, chooses to ignore.) 

He nods, smokes a few more puffs before killing the cigarette.

"Alex? He asked me for my opinion on his hair once, and ever since then I avoided him like the plague. Elliot? I was never a romantic."

And then there's Buh. A straight-up short guy with good hair and always reeks of alcohol.

...Maybe I don't have many options either

"Aren't we picky?" He finally says, downing his entire mug.

"I can say the same thing about you."

...

We sit in silence for a few more minutes, before we both walk out of the saloon completely buzzed.

"You're alright, farmer." He drawls, stuffing his hands into his hoodie.

"And you're an asshole." I respond, cringing as I feel the cold air on my face.

I looked down for a second, realizing our homes were opposite directions. Before he could walk too far away, something dawned on me.

"We ended up gossiping. Thought I hated that shit but I just realized why people in town love doing it so much."

"That wasn't gossip. They were honest opinions."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" I shout as he walked further away.

He waved as he turned his back towards me, I smile for the nth time that night and head for home.

I'm definitely going to befriend that man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This'll be my first piece of work after being around ff.net for so long. Cheers!


End file.
